Thank God I Have You
by Kayla Schmayla
Summary: Blaine and Kurt, while living their everyday lives, realize how much they need each other. And on one special night, they are about to stumble upon the unknown...


**Thank God I Have You…**

Kurt Hummel sat in the cafeteria of McKinley High School, Mercedes and Puck flanking each side of him.

"Hey Kurt, can I have your tater tots?" Mercedes asked, already eyeing the tots greedily.

"Go ahead, I'm not hungry anyway," Kurt had lost his appetite earlier on the way to lunch when Karosky pushed him into the lockers and spat 'Faggot' under his voice, all the while looking into Kurt's eyes, silently intimidating him.

"Why? Are you okay?" Mercedes asked, grabbing the tots' container and drowning them in ranch.

Kurt gave her a disgusted look and said "I'm fine…"

"Well okay, if you say so," Mercedes said, unconvinced.

Kurt looked down, his mind escaping the present and going to a happier place. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He felt a burst of sudden joy suddenly erupt in his chest as he reached for his phone to look at his newly attained message from his boyfriend, Blaine.

'_You are loved by me, all the time. Every time I look at you, my heart does a flip inside my chest. Can't believe I found you and that you're all mine…love you babe…'_

Kurt smiled and he quickly texted Blaine back, his text saying something similar but not nearly as poetic.

He turned his attention to what his fellow glee members were discussing at the lunch table. Brittany was sitting in Artie's lap, feeding him (rather assertively) some tater tots. Rachel was rambling on about the importance of harmony in a glee club, while everyone but Finn ignored her as usual. Santana was on the other side of Mercedes and they were talking about how cute Enrique Iglesias was and debating if he was gay or not. Tina and Mark were missing, having gone to the bathroom a couple of minutes before.

The bell rang, signaling that 4th period was to start in 10 minutes. Kurt got up from his chair, threw away his nearly full tray and headed for Math. Although he was present in body, his mind wandered to thoughts of Blaine. Everything about him was addictive. His knowing smile whenever Kurt was feeling lost; the feel of his fingertips, so gentle yet so persistent, leading to places never before explored by another.

Blaine collapsed onto his bed, exhausted after the 3 hour practice the Warblers had just been released from. He closed his eyes, allowing only a few minutes the pleasure of thinking about his boyfriend before starting on the mountain of homework he had.

Two and a half hours later, Blaine threw down his pencil, utterly and completely exhausted. He got up from his desk chair and made his way to his bathroom to get ready for bed. A couple minutes later, he crawled into his bed. Even though he was tired, he suddenly felt wide awake. He stared at the ceiling, not knowing why he suddenly couldn't seem to fall asleep. His mind stumbled across the answer and it was so obvious, he didn't know why he didn't think of it sooner. His mind was suddenly overcome by thoughts of Kurt. His smile; the look he gave him when he was (gasp!) dressed for comfort and not fashion; and last but not least, the sparkle he got in his eyes when he looked at him, like he was the winner of a grand prize that just kept getting better.

Blaine scrambled out of bed, grabbed his phone and hastily dialed Kurt's number. Kurt picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Kurt's relaxed voice came through the phone.

"Kurt…?" Blaine whispered brokenly.

"Blaine? Sweetie what's wrong?" Kurt's alarmed tone replied

"Please, come over…" Blaine whispered again, "Kurt…Kurt…Kurt…" Blaine said his name over and over again. It was like a mantra of sorts, calming his every nerve and lessening the hole in his chall at once.

"Why? Did something happen?" Kurt said, the underlining of panic in his voice becoming more and more pronounced.

"I miss you...please come…" Blaine said, breaking down into silent tears.

"Okay, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon, Hun. Hold on for a little longer." Kurt said soothingly.

"Please hurry…" Blaine said through the tears.

"Okay, I love you and I'll be there soon, bye." Kurt said, his heart breaking over Blaine's tears.

Kurt hung up the phone and threw on a jacket and shoes, grabbed his car keys and rushed into the garage. Traffic was unusually slow for 8 o'clock at night. Kurt pounded on the steering wheel in frustration, willing the cars in front of him to go faster. Finally, what felt like years later, he arrived at Blaine's mansion of a house.

He ran up the side walk and rang the doorbell. Not 5 seconds later, the door was propelled opened and Blaine shot out into Kurt's arms, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Kurt! You're here!" Blaine clutched to Kurt's jacket and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Yeah, of course I'm here," Kurt said calmly, "Come on, let's go inside."

Kurt led Blaine into the house and up to Blaine's room. When they were in the room, Kurt sat on the bed and pulled Blaine closer to him. Kurt pulled at Blaine's chin until he looked up and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm here," Kurt said firmly, "And I'm not leaving any time soon."

Blaine launched himself closer to Kurt and kissed him hard on the lips. Kurt let out a moan of shock but quickly got over it. One hand was clenched at the base of Blaine's neck and the other sneaking under Blaine's half open shirt. Kurt opened it the rest of the way and threw it aside, moving on to the next task at hand. Kurt tore off the remaining pieces of Blaine's clothing and Blaine quickly did the same. Blaine hastily grabbed a condom and put it on, eager to get back to Kurt.

Kurt allowed Blaine to push him down, so he was lying flat on the bed. Blaine kissed Kurt roughly, supporting most of his weight on his elbows as he did this. Pretty soon Blaine's tongue was asking for entrance and Kurt was quick to accept. Suddenly, Blaine was too far away and Kurt took hold of Blaine's hips and shifted his forward roughly. Erection met erection and both boys gasped in surprise and pleasure. Blaine slowly made his way down Kurt's happy trail until his mouth met Kurt's tip. Kurt gasp and thrust unknowingly forward. Blaine took more and more of Kurt into his mouth and, careful not to choke, swallowed the whole of him once and then a second time. Kurt writhed under Blaine's hot mouth and gasped. His hands clutched at the back of Blaine's head to keep him in place and let out another moan of satisfaction. Kurt was on the brink of coming and let out a warning to Blaine. Blaine got the message and backed off for the time being. Kurt brought Blaine's mouth to his own, savoring the taste of Blaine on his lips and tongue.

Without having to say a word, Blaine knew that Kurt was ready for him. Blaine pushed at his entrance slowly and felt Kurt writhe uncomfortably under him. Once Blaine was all the way in, he withdrew slightly then thrust back in. he did this repeatedly, steadily at first but he got faster and faster the more excited both of them became.

Blaine was hitting that one spot that turned Kurt to liquid and hit it many times in a row. Suddenly, he knew he was going to come. With one last thrust, both boys came simultaneously and crying out each other's names. Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine under his blankets, holding hands under the covers.

"Thank God I have you," Blaine said, looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt responded only with one last kiss on the lips, saying as much as Blaine said in words. And with that they fell asleep, both dreaming only of each other.

_The End._


End file.
